The fast food industry often relies on manual labor to prepare the various food products. A method to increase the automation, such as a robot, to do the various food preparation work would help to reduce the overall manual labor and even reduced variation among the processes. In order to allow a robot to perform these various food preparation tasks, some specific apparatuses may be helpful.